


Holy Hanahaki - Traduction

by Strangeskulll



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hanahaki Disease, Holy Water, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Translation, soft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangeskulll/pseuds/Strangeskulll
Summary: Il n’était pas permis aux démons d’aimer. Si ça venait à se produire, une punition les attendait. Heureusement, aucun démon n’était assez idiot pour – attendez, qu’est-ce qu’il fait celui-là ?OUCrowley a la maladie d’Hanahaki, mais au lieu des fleurs, il vomit de l’eau bénite. Et il garde son secret depuis 6000 ans.





	Holy Hanahaki - Traduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holy Hanahaki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889716) by [Silverdragonwolveshowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdragonwolveshowl/pseuds/Silverdragonwolveshowl). 

Il y avait une rumeur parmi les démons. Chaque démon était au courant, même si elle ne pouvait pas être attestée. Du moins, c’était ce qu’ils croyaient. A leur insu, un démon connaissait pourtant la vérité.

Les anges ont chuté il y a longtemps du Paradis, quand le concept même du temps n’était pas encore inventé. Ces anges ont vu leur grâce se rompre, leur essence même transformée, changée et corrompue. L’Amour du Tout-Puissant leur a été arraché. Et sans ça, ils perdirent la capacité à sentir l’amour dans le monde autour d’eux. Les démons récemment déchus supposèrent alors qu’ils avaient aussi perdu leur capacité à ressentir l’amour. Mais c’était faux. A la place, Elle leur offrit un châtiment tout autre. On entendit un chuchotement à travers les entrailles de l’Enfer :

_Le démon qui tombe amoureux sera très malade, à moins qu’il puisse prouver être digne de recevoir l’amour qu’il offre._

Mais il était évident qu’un démon ne ferait jamais une telle chose…

Puis un jour, sur le mur d’Eden, un ange leva une aile pour abriter un démon de la première pluie. Et le démon tomba amoureux. Et ce démon, au courant du châtiment murmuré du Tout-Puissant, regarda fixement son bien-aimé et pensa : _ça en vaut peut-être la peine_.

Au début, il n’y avait rien qui sortait de l’ordinaire. Le démon ne sentait rien de plus qu’une légère brûlure passagère au fond de la gorge. Il toussait une fois et ça disparaissait. Il revit ensuite l’ange à l’Arche de Noé. Il dut tousser deux fois pour se débarrasser de la brûlure. Il vit de nouveau l’ange à la crucifixion de Jésus. La brûlure devint plus forte, il lui fallait tousser trois fois maintenant. Il vit encore l’ange à Rome, au royaume de l’Essex de l’Ouest, au Globe Theater, et à Paris. Chaque fois la brûlure et la toux empirèrent avant qu’il ne comprenne réellement ce que cette maladie impliquait.

* * *

« Evidemment. » Crowley se moqua, alors qu’Aziraphale partit furieux, en regardant le bout de papier brûler. Il savait que c’était risqué pour l’ange, mais personne allait remarquer qu’un peu d’eau bé–

Son ventre le brûla soudainement comme jamais auparavant. Quelque chose de chaud se propageait vers le haut, faisant pratiquement bouillir son œsophage. Ça remonta jusqu’à sa bouche ; il dut se plier en deux pour tousser et cracher. Son corps expulsa un litre d’eau sombre et ensanglantée. Le liquide se répandit sur le pont et s’écoula jusqu’à la rivière en-dessous.

Pendant quelques instants, il resta là sans bouger, la douleur atroce dans sa gorge et dans son ventre l’ayant conduit à une conclusion terrifiante. Il venait juste de vomir de l’eau bénite. Et curieusement, il n’en était pas mort. Il ne fallait pas plus d’une éclaboussure d’eau bénite pure pour tuer un démon. Il en fallait plus si elle était diluée, mais pas tellement plus. C’était…impossible.

Le retour chez lui se passa dans le flou.

Après s’être nettoyé la bouche et but une bonne quantité d’eau normale, la brûlure diminua jusqu’à n’être plus qu’une douleur tolérable. Ainsi voilà donc la punition du Seigneur. Le noyer – non, le brûler de l’intérieur ? Comme s’il n’avait pas été assez brûlé comme ça ? Seule Dieu elle-même pouvait imaginer une telle chose. Quel horrible châtiment pour ceux déjà damnés.

Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il pour le tuer ? Il n’en avait aucune idée, mais il n’avait pas d’autre choix que le découvrir.

* * *

Ces onze années, qu’il passa en majorité avec Aziraphale pour élever Warlock, ont été dans le même temps les meilleures et les pires années de sa vie. D’un côté, il avait l’opportunité de voir son ange. Le voir sourire et rire avec ces dents ridicules et seulement exister à ses côtés. De l’autre, il vomissait de l’eau bénite presque tous les jours et la douleur ne cessait d’empirer. Son corps brûlait en permanence maintenant, une douleur atroce quotidiennement dans ses veines. S’il pouvait encore se déplacer c’était seulement dû au fait qu’il y était habitué. Mais ça n’y changeait rien quand il passait la plupart de ses nuits dans une flaque sur le sol, les lèvres brûlantes et les yeux rouges de larmes.

Il comprirent ensuite qu’ils s’étaient trompés de garçon. Crowley aurait préféré oublier tout ce bordel, pour être honnête. L’anxiété pure d’Aziraphale quand il lui disait _Je ne t’aime pas. Je suis un ange, tu es un démon. Il n’y a pas notre camp. C’est fini ! Ecoute-toi !_ Ça lui coûta un terrible effort pour qu’il s’en aille. Il se sentait plus proche de la mort dans ces moments-là que durant ces derniers 6000 ans. Et puis la librairie brûla – ouaip, faisant définitivement oublier ce supplice. Il pouvait remplir dix baignoires avec toute l’eau bénite qu’il avait rendue.

Enfin, le monde fut sauvé grâce à quatre enfants. Crowley et Aziraphale avaient un peu apporté leur aide, mais ils prirent tout le blâme sur eux, ce qui était assez injuste. Ils échangèrent leur corps – heureusement la douleur avait suivi Crowley et n’était pas restée dans son corps avec Aziraphale, ça aurait été compliqué à expliquer – et dupèrent leur anciens camps. Ils étaient libres. Pour le moment.

* * *

Célébrant leur victoire au Ritz, Aziraphale eut ce doux sourire pétrifiant et leva son verre avec celui de Crowley. « _Au monde_. »

Crowley sentit son cœur se gonfler. Jusqu’au moment où son corps fut saisi d’une crise. Son verre de champagne se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol et la terreur le submergea. Il vomit immédiatement du sang sombre et dilué sur la table. Quelqu’un cria à côté d’eux. Les yeux d’Aziraphale s’élargirent sous le choc. Le personnel de service se figea d’horreur. Le temps sembla s’arrêter. Puis, comme au ralenti, Crowley glissa de sa chaise et s’effondra sur le sol immaculé. Ses lunettes de soleil s’échappèrent. Des éclats de verre s’incrustèrent dans sa peau, mais il s’en rendit à peine compte. Le temps reprit son cours. Des gens commencèrent à appeler des ambulances. Crowley ne pouvait pas bouger. Mais il ne le voulait pas, même s’il le pouvait. Le sol était frais et apaisant contre sa peau bouillonnante.

« Crowley ! » Le verre de champagne d’Aziraphale tomba sur la table, sans se briser mystérieusement. L’ange s’agenouilla à ses côtés, ses mains au-dessus de sa peau, en tremblant. « Oh mon cher, oh qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Que dois-je faire ? »

Crowley sourit presque à l’inquiétude évidente d’Aziraphale, mais il finit par tousser encore plus de sang dilué avec de l’eau à la place. Une flaque se forma autour de lui, entrant en contact avec sa peau, et la fraîcheur apaisante fut brûlante. Il grogna sous la douleur.

Aziraphale hésita avant de soulever Crowley dans ses bras. Ils se retrouvèrent en moins d’une seconde dans la librairie. Plus précisément, dans la pièce à l’étage supérieur qui servait très rarement de chambre à Aziraphale. Il plaça le démon sur le lit. « Tout ira bien, mon cher. »

« Non, non… » murmura Crowley. Il entendait tant bien que mal ce que disait l’ange à travers la douleur fulgurante qu’endurait son corps. Ça y était, il pouvait le sentir. Ça avait prit 6000 ans, mais il allait enfin en mourir. Il le savait.

« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demanda Aziraphale, en lui faisant apparaître par miracle un seau, s’il devait encore vomir.

« M – mon ange… » Crowley tendit une main à l’aveuglette qu’Aziraphale attrapa rapidement avec la sienne, plus douce et plus fraîche. « Je dois te dire qu – quelque chose… »

« Economise tes forces, tu me le diras plus tard, tout va bien se passer, je – »

« Non, » dit-il doucement, mais Aziraphale se tut immédiatement comme s’il avait crié. « Je – je vais mourir, et je ne vais pas revenir. C’est – »

Il s’interrompit pour vomir ce qui ressemblait à du sang mélangé à de la chair interne dans le seau tenu par Aziraphale. « L’e – l’eau bénite… »

L’ange sembla sur le point de pleurer. « L’eau béni–…Tu ne peux pas mourir ! On est enfin – on est _libres_. On – qui t’a fait ça ? Le Paradis ? L’Enfer ? »

Crowley secoua la tête lentement.

« Alors c’est à cause de qui ? » Aziraphale pleurait pour de bon à présent, le visage déformé par le désespoir.

Il ne devrait jamais avoir cette expression sur le visage. Il devrait être heureux et toujours souriant. Crowley ne voulait pas que la dernière chose qu’il voit soit le visage couvert de larmes de son ange. Bien que ce soit sûrement injuste de lui demander l’inverse.

« T – toi. » Crowley avait prévu d’argumenter, mais il n’en eut pas la force. Tout était si douloureux. Il pouvait sentir ses membres trembler, ses intérieurs bouillir et sa vue se troubler.

Aziraphale resta silencieux un instant. « Moi ? »

« Je – j’ai – » commença-t-il, la voix rauque. Son image floue d’Aziraphale se déplaça pour lui dire de se taire, de garder ses forces, mais il secoua minutieusement la tête. Il devait le dire, c’était sa dernière chance. « Je – je t’ai ai – aimé, mon ange, depuis s – six mille ans… »

Un voile noir obstrua sa vision. Des mains l’agrippèrent et le secouèrent gentiment. Des sanglots forts résonnèrent dans ses oreilles avant que le bruit s’évanouisse totalement. Il succomba à la douleur. Pour la seconde et la dernière fois, les ténèbres l’engloutirent.

* * *

Crowley ne s’attendait pas à se réveiller. Mais ce fut le cas. Il remarqua un bourdonnement incessant dans les oreilles, une douleur à la tête, un picotement dans la gorge et un goût horrible dans la bouche. Mais sinon il se sentait…vivant. En meilleure forme depuis des siècles, en fait.

Alors que le bourdonnement diminuait, il réalisa que quelqu’un le serrait fort contre sa poitrine. Il pleurait – non, il gémissait. Ça lui prit une seconde pour réaliser que ça ne pouvait être qu’une personne (enfin, un ange). (Il vient juste de mourir, son cerveau est lent, laissez-le tranquille.) Il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière heurta ses yeux un moment avant qu’il ne tombe sur un manteau en tartan brun clair qui frottait son visage.

« Je t’aime, je t’en prie ne pars pas, je te l’interdis, je t’aime aussi, s’il te plaît, Dieu, rends-le-moi… » marmonnait inlassablement Aziraphale entre des sanglots malheureux, en berçant doucement le corps de Crowley sur le sol à côté du lit.

Les cheveux du démon étaient complètement humides par ces larmes. Il comprit enfin que l’ange _pleurait_ pour lui, _suppliait_ qu’il revienne, _priait_. Ça lui brisait le cœur de voir son ange comme ça. Cela devait s’arrêter. « …’ziraphale… »

Aziraphale se figea. Lentement, comme s’il n’osait pas y croire, sa prise se détendit sur Crowley, laissant ses yeux noisette rougis par les larmes rencontrer ceux serpentins à moitié ouverts. « C – Crowley ? »

« Salut, mon ange. » chuchota-t-il, avec un petit sourire fatigué. Sa voix était un peu enrouée, mais pas autant qu’avant.

D’autres larmes coulèrent immédiatement le long des joues d’Aziraphale, un sanglot étranglé s’échappant de ses lèvres. « Crowley, tu – tu es en vie ! Oh merci – je pensais t’avoir perdu pour de bon ! Tu étais _mort_, tu étais – pendant deux heures, je croyais… »

« Nan, » Crowley haussa faiblement les épaules. Lorsque ses yeux s’ouvrirent complètement sous la surprise. Il allait _bien_. Il était _vivant_. Ça voulait dire… Aziraphale avait dit qu’il l’aimait, juste avant. Est-ce que vraiment – il le devait, sinon il serait encore mort. Putain de merde. Putain de _merde_. « Mon ange, tu… tu m’as sauvé. »

« Sauvé ? » demanda Aziraphale, ses sourcils se froncèrent de confusion. Pas un sourire, mais c’était mieux que le désespoir d’avant selon le démon.

Crowley sourit. Un vrai sourire doux emplit de sa seule adoration pour l’ange au-dessus de lui. « Tu m’aimes. Tu m’aimes _pour de vrai_. »

« Oh, je… Tu as entendu ça ? » Aziraphale rougit d’embarras, avant de lâcher le démon pour qu’il puisse se rassoir complètement.

Crowley, qui s’installa lentement en souriant, hocha la tête.

« Attends… comment j’ai pu te sauver ? »

« En chutant, les démons ont perdu l’amour. On pouvait encore le sentir, mais Dieu a décidé qu’on n’y avait pas droit. Alors apparemment, quand un de nous tombe amoureux, on vomit de l’eau bénite jusqu’à ce qu’on meurt. Le fun. » Crowley grimaça, mais son expression s’adoucit quand il fixa les yeux d’Aziraphale. « Mais tu m’aimes aussi, alors je suis sauvé. »

« Tu…mourrais parce que tu étais amoureux ? De moi ? » demanda Aziraphale d’un air incrédule. Quand le démon hocha la tête, il poussa un lourd soupir et prit gentiment ses joues en coupe. « Mon cher. Pourquoi ne m’as-tu rien dit ? »

Crowley attrapa la main de son ange et la pressa contre ses lèvres. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Aziraphale respirait la vie. La lumière. Le chez-soi. Il détourna le regard et posa ses yeux sur le tapis sur lequel il était assis. « Je ne pensais pas que tu ressentais ça. Je pensais que c’était mieux d’attendre jusqu’à la fin et de profiter du temps que j’avais, jusqu’à… »

Aziraphale avait l’air déchiré entre être furieux et fondre sur place. « Tu – tu… tu te serais vraiment laissé _mourir_ juste pour moi ?! »

Les lèvres de Crowley tressautèrent. « Je ne l’avais pas exactement prévu. »

« De quoi ? Mourir ? »

« Tomber amoureux de cet ange ridicule qui a donné son épée enflammée. »

Les yeux d’Aziraphale s’adoucirent et une rougeur involontaire prit place sur ses joues. « Oh, bon. »

Crowley poussa un petit rire avant de s’interrompre pour un seul toussotement. Sa gorge picotait à cause de toute cette eau bénite. Sans mentionner le fait qu’il était totalement éreinté. « Mon ange, je pense que je vais dormir pendant un moment. »

« Oui ! Bien sûr. » Aziraphale se leva et claqua des doigts. Les draps du lit furent propres de tout sang séché et d’eau bénite. Il l’aida à s’allonger. « Je peux t’amener à ton appartement si tu préfères. »

Crowley secoua la tête avant de laisser s’échapper un bâillement. « Je veux être avec toi. Tu restes ? »

« Toujours, mon amour. »

Le démon se décala légèrement pour le laisser grimper à ses côtés. Son ange s’assit contre les oreillers alors qu’il s’enroulait contre lui avec un soupir satisfait.

« Tu es à l’aise ? »

« Hmm… » ronronna Crowley contre le doux ventre d’Aziraphale, en remuant jusqu’à trouver son aise. Le doux et chaleureux ange. Parfait pour se blottir contre lui (pas qu’il soit en train de le faire, bien sûr, un démon ne ferait jamais ça). Après un moment, il leva la tête, son visage légèrement rosé. « Tu pourrais…m’embrasser ? »

Les joues d’Aziraphale s’assombrirent pour s’assortir avec les siennes, mais il sourit et se pencha un peu en avant pour poser un baiser sur le front de Crowley.

Ce dernier bouda et leva un doigt à ses lèvres.

« Pas maintenant, mon amour, » Aziraphale gloussa, amusé, et ignora la moue du démon. « Endors-toi, repose-toi et nous verrons le reste après. »

Crowley s’exécuta à contre-cœur, seulement parce qu’il _était_ incroyablement fatigué. Mourir laissait vraiment des traces, apparemment. Il pressa son visage contre le ventre d’Aziraphale et enveloppa ses bras autour de lui. Une fois installé, des doigts doux caressèrent ces cheveux et il émit un autre soupir satisfait en se relaxant un peu plus contre son ange. Le sommeil vint facilement et ses rêves furent agréables.

* * *

Quand Crowley se réveilla deux jours plus tard, la première chose qu’il accomplit fut de se redresser et de prendre le livre des mains d’Aziraphale pour presser leurs lèvres ensemble dans un baiser lent et tendre. Ce geste fut accueilli avec un enthousiasme divin.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)


End file.
